Hαρριηεss oη Toкyo Toωεr
by Fruitloop-1
Summary: From the distance, I could see Tokyo Tower in its beautiful fiery lights. He was holding my hand gently. I felt so light. And that's when I realised that I found happiness on Tokyo Tower. KaoruxButch. Rated T just to be safe.


**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated anything for like **_**forever**_**! It's 'cause someone from my school had somehow managed to hack into my laptop! They deleted ALL my files, **_**including**_** the fanfics that I had written! I also lost all the photos (which I had my **_**whole**_** life!) and important documents! I felt so miserable the whole entire week! Luckily I had my school files back up on my USB so my essays weren't lost. They're so dead when I find them! Anyways, here's a little fanfic I wrote after the incident, I felt crappy so I just had to write this! Forgive me if it isn't good or if there are any grammar mistakes, like I said, I'm not exactly in the best mood, but I'm feeling a lot better than before.**

I was walking through a shrouded mist which was suffocating me, like I wasn't already. My lips were trembling, what I had saw, was nothing I wanted to see. The more I remembered it, the more I had to find the urge to hold back the tears that were daring to escape my already moisture eyes.

My boyfriend, Ace, he had cheated on me.

I should've seen it so clearly, how could I have been so stupid?

All those times when we were both holding hands and he kept on looking at Himeko the whole time. I always asked him why, he said, 'Oh nothing, just realised what a bitch she is.' And with that we would laugh and walk away. But I noticed something, he would always look back.

And today, when I was walking home, I decided to take the alley way to my house since it was getting cold and I thought it would be quicker, and to my surprise, there I saw them.

His green hands wrapped tightly around her waist and her chest pressed against his.

All I could do was stand there, hoping it was all just a dream, but it wasn't.

Ace was making out with Himeko, his hands exploring places I thought he would never explore.

I didn't make a sound, I couldn't after all. My eyes were wide and my mouth left slightly opened. I could run, my feet were rooted to the ground. All I could do was watch.

I felt the blood rush to my head, from anger or sadness, I couldn't tell. I was filled with mixed emotions. I finally had enough courage to utter a single word.

"A-Ace?" I stuttered, and even though I almost whispered his name, he heard me.

He quickly pulled away from Himeko who was now glaring at me for interrupting their little 'moment'.

"Kaoru, I can explain-"

"NO!" I yelled at him, "You don't need to explain anything to me..." I muttered, "...you, you could've told me that you didn't like me!" I cried, "I wouldn't have found out like this..." I whispered.

Tears were almost escaping from my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

I glanced at Himeko who was smirked at me and then turned her focus to Ace by tugging on his T-shirt.

I had enough, so I ran away from the alley and far away from my house. Where I was going now, I had no idea.

I was still walking, I stopped running a long time ago after I felt my feet become numb by the dampness of the air which was clearly visible.

It was evening, the sun hadn't gone down quite yet, but it was hard to see it through the thick grey clouds which covered its necessary rays.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to suppress the tears.

From the distance, I could see Tokyo Tower in its beautiful fiery lights. I don't know why, but I quickly transformed into Powered Buttercup and flew to the very top.

When I reached there, I gently sat down on the steep edge. One move and I'd fall. But that didn't matter since I could easily fly back up.

It started to rain lightly, no surprise.

I hugged my legs tightly with my head buried in between my knees. I cried.

Yeah, me, the tough green puff, crying, yeah, I'm human, I have feelings.

After what seemed like a long time, I stopped crying, I noticed that I was shaking violently, not from my tears but because it was freezing and I was still in my Powerpuff uniform; which meant I was wearing a skirt.

I sat still, my eyes still closed, feeling the rain that was falling quite heavier than it was before.

My hair was soaking wet. I could tell it was getting dark, I should've been home about an hour ago. Maybe I'd go a few minutes later.

I was still cold, and then I felt something on my shoulder, wrap its way around my torso.

I lifted my head up and looked behind me.

Black hair, dark green eyes, one of them of which was covered by a bang: Butch.

I couldn't see him clearly because of the dark mist, but I could see his glowing green eyes.

"I thought you were cold." he mumbled while gently sitting beside me, not making any eye contact.

I turned my head away.

"Why are you here?" I muttered.

There was a couple of minutes of silence until he sighed.

"Momoko and Miyako noticed you hadn't gone home." he mumbled.

Butch was now fourteen, just like me. He and his brothers dropped their stupid pranks a few months ago and decided to join sides with us even though there were no more monsters in Tokyo.

Brick and Boomer got on fine with Momoko and Miyako, well, almost. But Butch and I were pretty distant from each other, we didn't hate each other or anything...I think...but we weren't the best of friends either. So it was a surprise seeing him sit beside me right now.

"That doesn't answer why _you're_ here." I said quietly.

"I thought you knew, everyone else did, it was pretty obvious." he answered, but not _my_ question.

"Knew what?"

"You know, Ace and...Himeko."

"Oh, right..." I felt a sudden pain in my chest from the memory of them kissing, I felt the tears build back into my eyes.

Butch seemed to notice my sudden silence, "He's a jerk anyway..."

I looked up, a bit surprised by his comment.

"He doesn't deserve you, you could do so much better. You know what they say, 'Count the garden by the flowers, never by the leaves that fall. Count your life with smiles and not the tears that roll'."

I gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Get over him." he chuckled softly. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Great advice, you should spread your wise words to people who _don't_ have a brain!" I said sarcastically. We both laughed. It felt weird, laughing like this, especially with him of all people.

We sat in silence looking at the luminous lights of cars whizzing by below. The breeze began to pick up. It was still raining, though a little lighter than before.

It felt awkward, the silence, us sitting beside each other...alone.

I felt something touch my hand, I turned my head to him. He was holding my hand gently.

I felt my face burn slightly.

His face inched nearer to me, and by some urge, I did too.

His breath was hot; it made my cold face warmer. Our lips touched, he softly pressed his against mine while cupping my cheek with one hand and running through the side of my hair to the back of my head with the other. Mine were gripping delicately to his shoulders.

I felt a queasy yet nice feeling in the pit of my stomach. The kiss, it felt...good...

We weren't using our tongues or anything. The thing that made it even stranger for me was how he held me so tenderly whereas Ace's hugs were more severe and impulsive.

I felt the rain getting harder as it soaked through my hair and ran down our faces, but Butch didn't seem to mind.

He slowly pulled away, giving me enough space to breathe. His hair was so silky, his complexion seemed to shine because of how wet his skin was and because of the lights on the tower we were on. I suddenly noticed that we were on Tokyo Tower and how high we were. Normally I'd never be this high, but heartbreak can do crazy things to you. And so can love.

The hole that was in my heart an hour ago, had now healed. I felt so light.

Butch smiled as he got up and offered me his hand.

I pushed his hand away and got up myself, "I can do it myself you know."

He simply chuckled and said, "Count your life with smiles and not the tears that roll."

I laughed and looked off at the far distant to where the park was. He seemed to read my mind.

"Race ya!" he cried as he grinned, and without warning flew off.

"H-hey! That's not fair!" I yelled as I flew off into the sky too, laughter filled the night sky of December in Japan.

And that's when I realised that I found happiness on Tokyo Tower.

**I will try my best to update 'De Ja Vu Anyone' but my exams are on so that'll be a problem, but I'll try! I also noticed that there's a strange mark on the bedroom wall that looks strangely like Sedusa, does anyone think I'm losing it? Anyways, please review! ^^**


End file.
